Touch, Smile and Frown
by DilEMMAARRR
Summary: Sakura's auntie and Sasuke's uncle dated one another once upon atime ago. But now the mothers of Sasuke and Sakura think they could both teach each other a lesson , what will happen as mother's meddle! - First fanfic - Complete .


DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto ! However I do own the universe ;D

This is my first fanfic , please read and rate - Would appreciate it. Say how i can improve !!

Dedicated to : Avaanna , I'll never forget your stories , your advice or your support. Rest in peace xx xx

**Chapter 1 - The Illusion.**

It had always been awkward since they first found out they were dating. Sakuras uncle was dating Sasukes auntie, they than saw each other a numerous of times at family do's.

Even after the pair broke up they still saw each other, Sakura's mother was had made rather good friend's with Sasuke's mother after meeting at the parties and had recently been inviting the Uchiha family wasn't like Sasuke and Sakura hadn't seen each other before they both went to the very same school, but rarely spoke to one another they're friends hung out with one another but neither of themnever really got involved in the conversation. That was of course until their parents got involved.

"Sakura's been so anti-social she says it for studying but I've checked up with the school and they say she's doing excellent and she has most of her coursework finished and she's only a quarter way through the end year." Hana explained to her friend Mikoto whom sat on the settee.

"I wish Sasuke would stop being so 'social' in a sense with girls. I swear there's a new one every few days. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he's popular with the girls but he seems kind of ... too popular and is taking advantage."

"I think Sakura could take a leaf out of Sasuke's book"  
"I reckon Sasuke could do the same with Sakura"

The two parents sighed and silence filled the room. As they thought on it was clear to see that both mothers had got a plan in their heads- like there was light bulbs above their minds being turned on at the same looked up at each other knowing both had got the same plan and laugh among themselves thinking about the possibilities.

"Sakura would do Sasuke a lot of good, I mean they're both intelligent people..." Mikoto began to say.

"Yes they are and they know each other well..." Hana agreed.

"But, they don't speak to each other much do they? I know they've known each other before the whole situation between Aimi(Sasukes auntie) and Hayate (Sakuras uncle) but they've never been close."

"Shame really... But however we are they're mothers , all they need is a little push right?"

"Obviously, a mother touch does everything the world of good!"

They smiled at their plan and carry on chattering about how this would work out.

--

Friday evening was when the two mothers said there was going to be a family gathering. Luckily both Sakura and Sasuke had no other siblings that could catch eithers eye, Itachi was out of town anyway.

The two plotting parents had said there was something to celebrate and that everyone must dress formal.

"Why are we having a celebration again?" Sakura asked her mum.

"Cause we have something to celebrate" Hana answered as she set out the table

"what?"

"Being alive is one"

"so were just having a random celebration?"

"Yep , what's wrong with that?"

"Cause were dressed up for nothing.."

"Every girl likes to dress up Sakura.."

"Yeah but I could be stu-"

"Sakura me and your father are really worried why you've been studying so much , I've checked with school and they say you've nearly done all your work! You're gonna get TOO stressed.." Her mother says getting stressed over a napkin she cannot fold properly.

"But I want to get it over and done with , so than I can.." Sakura smiles at the frustrated look her mum's giving to the napkin.

"Sakura enjoy your youth now take it slowily , god help me I get the child who wants to study!" and playfully hits her with the napkin.

"Most parents would love a child like me , be lucky" she whacks her hip against her mum's.

"Heh , just remember your the same as the other girls study or no studying! You still demand the silliest of things!" She pushes her back.

"But my phone needed a new charm , see it's cute - it's a pink hippo" Sakura explains showing off her new pink hippo.

"...."

"I'll go and..." Sakura slowly walks out of the awkward room.

"Yep I think that would be best Sakura"

Sakura's pov;

I don't see why we need this celebration , there's noting to celebrate at all. I walk of the room, leaving my mum and closing the door behind me. I put my back againist the door and close my eyes. What am I to do ? I can never please my parents, I try to do well at school, studying my life away but they don't seem to want that now.. well they never did I just predicted they did cause all parents want their children to be successful in life right?

A knock at the door spins me out of my thoughts. I go over to open the door my dress swishing around my legs , I didn't see why we had to dress up so .. posh. It wasn't my best dress but a close one I have to say.

Deep red going half way down my shins. I opened the door and there stands Uchiha Sasuke. Charming good looks , black hair with a hint of blue here and there , piericing black eyes and body carved from an artist.  
Most girls would faint if such a figure was stood at their doors but I was used to do this . I'd know Sasuke since I was 11 years old and his auntie had started dating my uncle when we were 13 so I was used to this.

"Sakura" He nodded at me.

"Sasuke" I greet him "Do you know why were having this nuisance of a party?"

"Nope , it's a waste of time." He comes in

"Agreed" I start walking to the first room our living room and he follows me."wheres the rest of your family?"

"Itachi's out of town , mum and aimi were getting on my nerves in the car , they are still there now .."

"Ahh I see " I sit down on the settee and Sasuke stands up looking outside.

"Where've you been lately?" He asks staring at something intensely.

"What do you mean ?" I asked confused.

"You haven't been with them lot lately.. "

"Studying, I thought Ino would explain..I shoulda known right?"

"Hn.."

"I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Naruto does.. and I don't intent to notice it just came across my attentions as I see you as enough as it is anyway.."

I giggle at him , we saw each other too much and it wasn't even needed ! The only reason I saw it was for the 'grown-ups' to get a little bit tipsy and share the gossip around, I'm sure that's how Sasuke saw it as well.

"I knew Naruto would , he hates it if one of us is missing but.. he should know I've got alot to do wanting to become a nurse and all."

"You should slow down your studying.." He says turning to face me.

"You should speed yours up..." I look up at him.

"Don't need to" He looks back into my eyes.

"Whys that than Uchiha?" I say and I stand up and walk towards him.

"I've got it all precised and ready for when I need it."

"Oh of course.." I push him and he falls back at bit, his face turns into somewhat I could describe as shock. "Was you ready for that?"

"Don't..."

"Don't what?" I say back looking innocently into his eyes.

"Don't even start on fighting."

"Oh and whys that?" I say, seeming as Itachis not here to wind him up I'll do the job.

"You're annoying , you know that."

"You tell me every time we have a celebrating so yes, I believe I do." He rolls his eyes at me."Only telling the truth, it gets kind of old you know Sasuke maybe you need a better vocabulary or you'll fail at English"I say striking an insult, he chuckles.

"Impossible." He smirks looking out the window again.

"Sasuke" I say and he turns to look at me again. "Try not to let your head hit the door on the way out." His smirks turns into a frown

"I better not hit my head on the door, cause you wouldn't be able to treat me with such a simple injury.." Before I could even say my answer my mum shouted in the room"Sakura , Sasuke come into the kitchen please."

Normal pov;

Mikoto and Aimi soon follow Sasuke in the front door, seeing that Sakura has greeted him. As they enter the house, Hana comes out the dining room and they stand outside the living room listening to the two teenagers chatter.

"I wish they'd get to the juicy bits.." Aimi whisper to the other two whom were stood with her, they both look at her as if to say go away now and so she does.

The two parents put their ears againist the door.

"Where've you been lately." They hear Sasuke say.

"That's a good sign looks like he's been concerned about Sakura" Mikoto whispers and Hana nods in agreement.

They hear Sakura explain about her studying Hana rolls her eyes at her daughter's reply.

"I didn't think anyone would notice."  
The two parents hold their breath thinking Sasuke would answer with something sweet..

"Naruto does .. and I don't intent to notice it just came across my attentions as I see you as enough as it is anyway.."

The two parents groan , they should of known .. they continue to listen anyway and than start to hear the bickering.. both think 'This isn't good'

"Sakura , Sasuke come into the kitchen please" and both parents run off into the kitchen before their children reach the door.

--

When everyone had arrived the dinner began, Mikoto and Hana had made the illusion that they wanted Aimi and Hayate to get back together , but Aimi knew the plan already being 'one of the girls' - takes them back their childhood years-

The table was a long rectangle, and seating arrangements were like this;

Hana ---- Sakura ---- Aimi

Keiji ---------------------------------------- Hayate

Mikoto ---- William ---Sasuke

William was an English men whom currently had an interest in Mikoto(after had Fugaku split up with her) but she wasn't too interested in him he was only there because they needed another illusion also..

The random chitchat was going on, about had they'd seen the news of the latest happenings. It was also the main course which always turned the conversation onto Sasuke and Sakura's schoolwork.

The three meddlers (Hana, Aimi and Mikoto) knew Hayate and Keiji would not approve of them trying to get Sasuke and Sakura to get together so that's why they were not in the plan.

Hayate didn't like how the family seemed to only be doing this because they wanted him and Aimi to get together (the illusion) but Aimi wasn't even showing any interest into him anyway so he was much fine with that .. or was he?

"Sakura, I hear my sister is worried about you doing too much studying, maybe cause when she was younger she was too busy trying to catch a certain person's eye" Hayate says and winks at Keiji whom sat at the opposite side of the table.

"I am happy that she's doing so much studying, but I wish she wouldn't do it for hours on end.. Sakura I'm concerned in your social life, what's happening is there a boy ?" Hana asks not realising how embarrassing this conversation is while someone who also attends your school is sat there.

Sasuke chokes out a chuckle when he hears the conversation, Sakura looks up to see a smirk as he drinks from his wine glass.

"Mum, I'd rather you didn't talk about this in public but if you must know, there's no boy in my life because I don't see the point in them I've got all my life to plan that, I may aswell get the best grades I can possibly get now while I'm still in school."she takes a sip from her own wine glass "Boys at my age are immature and patheic anyway, and I'm sure you wouldn't approve of me having anyone any older than my own age.."  
Sasukes smirk disappears.

Sakura pov;

"I am happy that she's doing so much studying, but I wish she wouldn't do it for hours on end.. Sakura I'm concerned in your social life, what's happening is there a boy ?" Hana asks me , thanks mum while Sasukes' here great I bet hes got a recorder under the table ... God I'll wipe that smirk off his face.

"Mum, I'd rather you didn't talk about this in public but if you must know, there's no boy in my life because I don't see the point in them I've got all my life to plan that, I may as well get the best grades I can possibly get now while I'm still in school" I smile into my own glass as I take a sip from it readying myself to say my next sentence"Boys at my age are immature and pathetic anyway, and I'm sure you wouldn't approve of me having anyone any older than my own age.." and as if on que Sasukes' smirk has been wiped from his face. SCOREEEE! I look to my dad and he has a smirk on his face, does he know that me and Sasuke are forever fighting? I bet him and my Uncle Hayate get amusement from it, I look down to my uncle and see him trying to surpass a chuckle.

"Talking about studying, how's your science going Sasuke" William asks- William is kind of handsome but not Mikoto's type at all what is she up to and she not the type of person to use people just for the fun of it..

"Science is going fine.." Sasuke sounds confuse. "Why'd you ask?"

"I was looking through your books the other day while round at your place , I hope you don't mind and realised you made some mistakes." William answers.

"Mistakes?" Sasuke answers as if hes never heard the word."You've obviously got that wrong..Would you like to show me these 'mistakes' when we get back?" Sasuke asks

"I will but I'm sure it was wrong.." William says a hint of worry in his voice , he's probably thinking he's wrong and he probably is wrong, Sasuke in my class and were both at the same level - The top of the class - Even though I know what were studying , it could be anything he was looking at in Sasukes' book... I wonder what he'd thought he'd got wrong.

"What did you think he'd got wrong William..?" I ask him innocently.

"An equation to do with chemicals." He says as if I wouldn't know, I bet hes one of them guys who think cause I'm a girl I wouldn't have any knowledge of science. Pft I'll show him but before I can say anything I'm interrupted.

"William you implied there that Sakura had no idea about science.." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry to be rude but most girls don't... and Sakura you look like one of them girls..." William looks down at his plate trying to find words.

"Sterotypical person are we William?" smirk still appeared.

"I suppose you could say that."

"I wouldn't underestimate Sakura here."Sasuke compliments me I smile at this I don't want to be like most girls, who dare William say I am! .. Sasuke complimenting me, whats he after? " Sakuras more like a man you see " WHAAAT?! I'LL KILL HIM. I can feel my anger heating up badly. I hear chuckles from both my dad and my uncle. My mum and Mikoto are shocked and Aimi just pretends she heard nothing. Quite an immature blow from a Uchiha but it's still an insult!

"I'm sure she's not Sasuke, I was about to say.. it looks as if Sakura grooms herself very well and doesn't really pay attention to such lessons as science.." William says ... I could punch him but not as much as I want to punch Sasuke. I brush Sasukes' insult off my shoulder and continue the conversation.

"What equation. I was pretty sure it was going to be an equation, Sasukes' not too well on them see were in the science class, advanced as well.. but I knew it wouldn't be about the human body seeming as Sasuke knows them very well." I say and I wait for the question I know William will ask.

"How so?" He seems interested.

"Well you see Sasuke doesn't only study in school the human body, he also does his own research.." I say looking over at Sasuke, I can see hes working out what I'm doing and sees where this conversation is ending up. I'm surprised our mothers haven't stopped this yet! I know my uncle or dad won't this is like a football game for them.

"Ah, I'm sure your science teacher is very proud of your research out of school Sasuke, what exactly do you do?" Williams asks further. Sasuke opens his mouth to say but I get there first.

"Oh our science teacher isn't proud of Sasukes' type of research, He'd wish he'd calm down but Sasuke has made quite a reputation with the girls in our school.." I say still looking innocent, William looks confused, that's good he'll ask on further.

"You look confused William" Sasuke says "Maybe you should stop the convosation.." He glares at me.

" This will be on his mind all night wondering about this research Sasuke..." I look at William , god how come he hasn't caught on yet? "Basically Sasuke is a ... sexually active boy some say too active for manys' liking...."

"SAKURA I THINK THATS ENOUGH WE DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE.." My mum shouts at me and prods my side under the table.

"Least I don't get called frigid.." Sasuke says and he gets up walks out the room - I don't get called frigid do I?!

"Sasuke,where are you going " Mikoto asks but she doesn't get up. I suppose she's used to this, maybe itachi was the same?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen..." William apologises.

"Don't worry yourself William, Sakura and Sasuke tent to annoy one another." Mum glares at me, I feel like saying 'he started it' but I know the best option is to keep my mouth shut. I  
feel bad I know I shouldn't of gone that far of anything, I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself .. I can;t stand in here with my mother glaring my uncle and dad chuckling themselves to tears, Mikoto might hate me now and I think Aimi is just in mid-daydream..

I walk out the room and go into the front room I see Sasuke out side the window back against it. I walk out the house and walk to him.

Sasukes pov;

"This will be on his mind all night wondering about this research Sasuke.." She says looks over to William "Basically Sasuke is a ... sexually active boy some say too active for manys' liking.... " Hana interrupts her

"SAKURA I THINK THATS ENOUGH WE DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE.."  
I'm hot with anger, but keep the calm look on my face still, I won't let her know shes got to me, no she's hasn't got to me and how dare she say that in-front of my mum - my mum doesn't need to know what I get up to with girls.. even if it is true.. Well at least I can get girls at least I'm not frigid and than it spills out my mouth..

"Least I don't get called frigid.. " I say and before I say anything else I walk out the room and out the front door. I hear my mum asking where I'm going but what's the point answering?

I lean back on their window to the living room and look up at the stars, she doesn't know me at all how can she tell everyone what I do with my life.  
I hear footsteps I don't look to see how it is, they walk towards me.

Normal pov;

"Sasuke" Sakura says looking up at him, Sasuke closes his eyes as he hears her voice.

"Sakura leave me be.." He answers

"B-but.." she stutters feeling bad with herself.

"Just go." He says.

Sakuras pov;

"B-but.." I stutter, I don't know how I'll apologise but I have to I feel so bad with myself, I can't believe I was that cruel.

"Just go." He says, I stand there looking at him, is he in pain? Sasukes never showed his true emotions I wish he would, many of a time I've been with the group at the school and  
everyone laughing except him he just smirks, is he smirking at the thing were laughing at or something he's thinking about?

I stand there for 5 minutes working out what to say but my throats dry.

"No."

----

Preview of next chapter ;

Tears fall down my cheeks but I don't stop them.  
I'm a truly bad person I shouldn't deserve the life I live.

----

Thanks for reading, truly appreciate it. I'm just going to say a few things for those who are wondering;;

Yes I am English, it says on my profile - I added an English name cause I didn't know what else I could call this OC, and you hardly see English names mainly cause it's based on Japan but English people are there!

And another note - I have something wrong with my speech thats why some of my sentences may not make sense. I suppose you could say I have a slight dyslexia problem..

Anyway thanks, Rate please.


End file.
